This program is developed under the paradigm of inclusive excellence, based on a talent development rather than a talent selection model, with activities and processes addressing the factors that promote the participation of a diverse Latino population in research careers. The overall goal of this Undergraduate Research Education and Training (URGREAT) Program is that: 55% of graduating participants will enter a PhD program in biomedical sciences. We have 2 specific aims, each with measurable objectives. Specific aim 1: To improve institutional research and educational capabilities in 4 STEM gatekeeper courses enhancing by 10% critical thinking and research skills, and retention of UNE students enrolled to broaden and enhance the pathway for student recruitment for URGREAT. Specific aim 2: To increase scientific proficiency, scientific identity, and academic and psychosocial skills to overcome barriers to success of URGREAT-MBRS-RISE students. The goal and specific aims will be achieved by the following activities: Activity 1: Curricular and infrastructure development where URGREAT-MBRS-RISE will influence the institutional research and associated educational capabilities at UNE by: (a) assisting in the transformation of 4 gatekeeper courses: General Biology I and II and General Chemistry I and II including understanding of macro-concepts, 2 inquiry- based teaching laboratory exercise modules (IBTLEM) based on ongoing research on-campus, and Peer-led learning teams (PLTL) linked to these courses, and (b) remodeling and expansion of the UrSuccess center. Activity 2: Two-level training for URGREAT-Participating Students, where apprentice and experienced undergraduate students participate in Research Related Training (PBRRT) experiences or in a research project with a mentor, and, simultaneously, in enrichment activities for career advice, professional development, critical thinking, psychosocial skills development (coping skills, scientific efficacy scientific identity and self-reflection) and improved performance in standardized tests, scientific products and GPA. Activity 3: Team teaching a Responsible Conduct of Research (RCR) course to address ethical and integrity issues affecting scientific research and offering every participant the opportunity to read, discuss, and analyze these issues in a formal course including case studies. The evaluation uses a mixed method approach, including quantitative and qualitative methods which allows us to collect information required to perform evaluation and assure dependable feedback, providing important cross-checks on the evaluation findings. As a result, the evaluation will be able to determine the value of the URGREAT Program in a comprehensive way and provide appropriate direction for its improvement. Diverse dissemination strategies including URGREAT's Web page and use of 2 social media as research/academic media and outreach activities at schools and with significant others will be carried out. The institution is committed to maintaining the teaching/learning strategies to be developed beyond this grant and retaining the UrSuccess Director and new faculty members' positions.